titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Shale "Sin" Marksmid
Appearance :Shale has a slim and slender build, but he is also toned. His hair is usually a pure black and it goes down just past his eyes. However, like his sister's, it turns white when he is in fighting mode. He has purple eyes normally, but they turn red in fighting mode. Clothing :He likes to wear a giant hooded sweater he bought when he first came to Earth. It is black. He also wears blue jeans and black steel-toed boots. Shale also wears a blue ring on the middle finger of his right hand. Notable Equipment :Shale's ring creates a shield. Not a large one. It is portable enough for him to do acrobatics while still being able to shield himself. It is lightweight, and very strong. It will disappear for a few hours if it takes more damage than it is supposed to guard from. :An onyx stone around his neck holds his shadowbeast, Q-chan. She is a shadow cat that can change her size from as large as a horse to as small as a kitten. She is very fluffy as a kitten. She has black and white markings and brown eyes. Her fur is softer than silk. Personality :Shale does not like to fight, though he is highly-trained, like his sister. He generally relies on Q-chan to avoid going into his Shadow State. He is not helpless, but it seems that way. He likes to make others happy. He is generally not an angry person, but if he does get mad, watch out. He likes to ride on Q-chan. Shale is a very calm person and meditates to keep himself that way. He dislikes getting into situations that make him angry, but will do so if someone is in danger. Powers and Abilities :The powers of the Shadow clan were granted by their main goddess, Luna, the moon. Luna gave the shadow clan human-like bodies. However their brain is very different and is what allows them to be able to concentrate hard enough to control shadow without having to think about it all the time. The concentration mixed with the fact that they were born from rogue shadows allows them to manipulate darkness. Shadow Clan Fighting Style :Shale uses a different fighting style than Hida. It is called Bodyguard Style which he has mixed with Cool Aggression Style. :Shale relies less on shadow skills and has become very proficient in his use of the double Moon Blade (essentially two smaller versions of the Moon Sword). However, he will use them to keep his training up. :He can make shadow copies of himself. :One of his shadow attacks is called Wolf Claw where his hands become beast-like and slash across an opponent with a shadow copy right behind the main hit. His other is Spike Shield. With this one, he makes a concentrated shield of shadow around himself and gives it sharp spikes across its surface. He can levitate this ball of shadow and move around while doing so. His last attack is the Shadow ball. A ball of concentrated shadow that can lock on to an opponent. Sin :In both fighting mode and in his Shadow State he is called Sin. :As Sin, he has two ultimate attacks: *Sound of Shadow--Six copies of himself come out to form a circle around an opponent, once the circle is complete a green shield goes up in between the copies until the circle is fully visible. This happens very quickly to avoid the foe from escaping. Once that is done Shale's eyes glow white and wolf shadows form around his and his copies bodies and they howl. The howls combined force can stun the target for hours. Oh, and they'll have one hell of a headache when they wake up. *Darkest Light--This attack can only be used in his Shadow State. Q-chan combines with her master to accomplish this attack.(it is not a permanent thing). Shale jumps into the sky and comes back as a lightning bolt. It does not kill. Weaknesses :He is less sensitive to light than Hida due to his chosen fighting style. However, he is still somewhat weaker in light. Especially at noon. He is strongest at night and the full moon. If the target escapes the circle for Sound of Shadow before the shield is up, then the move stops. None of his attacks are for killing. Both his ultimate moves tire him greatly. Other Abilities :Like Hida, he is a very good acrobat and runs very fast. Relationships Hida :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Parents :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Teen Titans :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Q-chan :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Angelus Haven :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Shale is the current crown prince of the imperial family. However no one knows this. In fact no one even knew that his parents were the emperor and empress. For security purposes this information is never revealed, and all imperial business is done in secret and handled by few trusted servants. :Shale decided to learn Bodyguard and Cool Aggression Styles when he turned 13. He has nearly mastered them. Bodyguard deals with attacking only to protect oneself or others. Cool Aggression is attacking a lot without killing. :Shale and Hida were close before she was exiled. Her current state is the reason for Shale's personality. They now have a very rocky relationship. He hopes one day she will regain her true self. He does not like Angelus. :When the Light Nomads came to destroy the Shadow Clan at their capital (Dis) behind the Dark Mountain range, Shale was captured after seeing his mother and guard killed. He was saved by Hida. While on their way to the moon where those of the clan that survived had gone to, Shale followed Hida when she went to carry out her mission to kill Marie Taylor. Shale tried to stop her and ended up here with Hida. He has since joined the titans. His Moon Blades were given to him by his father. :After the abandonment of the West Tower, Shale went to help at the North Tower. He was captured in its fall, and is currently imprisoned by the brotherhood. The knowledge has been kept from his sister and he has not seen her. He doesn't know where his cell is and there are lights everywhere to keep it shadowless. What will happen to him? He cannot even call Q-chan out or risk her death among so much light. The brightness weakens him so that he can do nothing but move his chains to entertain himself. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Nation and Outskirts Category:Shadow Clanners Category:Acrobats Category:Darkness-Enhanced Category:Electromancers Category:Self-Duplicators Category:Shadowmancers Category:Summoners Category:Super Speed Category:Swordwielders Category:Titans Together